Brothers or Lovers?
by HikariYui97
Summary: Kirino and Kariya have gotten really close these days. But what if one word can change the friendship between them? or maybe something else might happen!(I suck at summary!) Warning:Yaoi(boyXboy love)


Hello everyone! This is my new and first none OC fic I made! Yay! X3 Its been a long time I haven't made any fic so I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Just saying that I'm not a RanMasa fan btw, I'm more to TakuRan but I have this idea in school and I think it suit more for RanMasa hehe ;3 And I want to say that I'm very sorry for the bad English in here. There's nothing to say much now, so let's get this started! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven/GO/GO Chrono Stone **

* * *

"A-A-Adopt? a green-hair boy was shock. He doesn't know what to do nor speak for now. He wouldn't thought that this would happen. Why would he? His best senior actually want to adopt him. ADOPT. That word could not get out of his mind.

"S-Senpai…What do you mean by adopt?" he ask his senior who was eating his lunch in the cafeteria. He himself haven't touch his food anymore.

"Kariya…I just think that maybe you need a new home and family"

Yes, the mention boy was Kariya Masaki and his senior was none other than Kirino Ranmaru. "B-But why all of the sudden…?" Kariya look at his senior.

Kirino smile a little. "Like I said, you probably need a new family."

Kariya turn his head away from Kirino. "C'mon, you and I would be the perfect brother, and really do want a little brother or sister." Kirino laughs but he stop after he saw Kariya's face, who is not that happy about it. "Kariya…?"

The tealnet just stay silent. He doesn't really want this. He just doesn't. Before Kirino can speak, Kariya gets up from his place and leave without any word, surprising his senior. Kirino is confused of his junior behavior.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kariya…." The pink hair boy just stare at his food and still thinking about earlier.

* * *

Kariya didn't pay attention to the teacher in front. He was looking at the window. He is still thinking about what Kirino had said earlier. "Adopt…..WHY?!" he said it a little too loud almost the whole class can listen.

"Excuse me Kariya, but there's no daydreaming in my class!" Kariya's teacher looks at him with anger. The tealnet startle and turns his around and had an eye to eye with his teacher. All of the other student also looks at Kariya and some of them also starts to whisper to each other. The teacher let out a sigh. "Students, please be quiet! Kariya Masaki, please pay attention in class okay."

He nod without any word coming from his mouth. The teacher then continuing where she had stop. The tealnet suddenly realize that his book isn't on his table. Quickly he reach his bag and take out his book and put on his table. 'What's wrong with me! Its nothing big to worry about but why I'm so….Argh! I think about this later! Now I need to focus.' But he still cannot focus.

* * *

School has ended and Kariya still looking outside the window. Then a brown hair boy when to startle the tealnet.

"Kariya…Aren't you going home? School already end you know." Tenma look at Kariya with not his usual cheery attitude. Tenma is really worried about Kariya.

"O-Oh! Really? I didn't notice…" Kariya gets up and pack his things and quickly left the classroom totally ignored the brunet who is totally more confusing about the tealnet. "He sure acts really different…" Then, Tenma's childhood friend Aoi, approaching him.

"Is Kariya okay Tenma? Is he sick or anything?" she ask him, also worried about Kariya.

"I'm not sure Aoi, he probably have a problem…"

"We shouldn't worry much about it. Why don't we just to try ask him tomorrow?"

Tenma look at Aoi and then smile. "Yeah! Guess so. Ah we should be going now, I'm gonna be late for practice!" Before the brunet can even walk an inch, Aoi stop him.

"Tenma! Did you forget? Couch Endou said today practice is cancel."

"Eh..? O-Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Tenma laugh nervously while looking at Aoi. She giggle and walk out the classroom along with Tenma. "I guess you were really worried about Kariya."

"Of course I am! He my friend. I need to know his problems." Tenma sadden his face a little.

"Its probably just something happen to him, like I said, we ask him everything tomorrow."

Tenma answer with a nod. "Hey! Let's go to my house. I'll ask Aki-nee to make us some delicious cookies!"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Aoi reply back with a smile and walks with Tenma to his house.

* * *

Kariya almost reach to his house which is Sun Garden. He likes it there. Even though he doesn't seem to trying to be close to any kids there but he felt that place means a lot to him. His mind about his senpai this morning seems to be fade away. The first year doesn't want to think about it anymore. But just as it can be completely disappear, he notice a figure talking to Hiroto. The tealnet cannot tell who is the person from far away. So he tried to come closer silently not wanting them to notice him. He then hide to a nearby tree and from that spot he can clearly see the figure. The person has pink hair color which tied to a pigtails. 'Wait, pink…pigtails, no way! He can't be here!' Kariya thought. He shake his head, he maybe just seeing things. So he tried to come near to them both without hesitating. Boy, where he was surprise that person was his senior.

Kariya gulp. He try to run away but he too late because Hiroto saw him.

"Kariya, you're home!" Hiroto greet Kariya. Then Kirino turns around and his blue eyes met Kariya's golden eyes. "Kariya!" Kirino call him as he jog towards his junior. The mention boy step back a little not wanting this moment yet. Kirino notice his odd behavior again. "Kariya…why you acting like this?"

Kariya looks at the ground and keep silent. Hiroto walk past Kirino and put his hand on Kariya's shoulder. "I already know what's going on…and I think you should accept it. Kirino would be a good brother for you."

His eyes grew big and he lift his head up to look at Hiroto. Not saying any word, he push away Hiroto's hand from his shoulder and ran as fast as he could inside the house to his room. His rude attitude shock both Kirino and Hiroto. The red hair just let out a sigh and goes closer to Kirino. "You should go talk to him." Hiroto smile at Kirino. The pink hair boy smile back and he went inside.

He arrive at Kariya's room and knock the door. No answer. He knock again and still no answer coming from his junior. This got Kirino more worry about it. 'Maybe the adopt thing is just too much for Kariya.' He sigh. But he doesn't give up and knock the door again. This time the sound of an open door can be heard. Kariya pop his head out.

"K-Kariya…can I come in?"

"No!" Kariya answer back rudely. He shut the door again and this time lock it up.

"Kariya! Please…Let's talk about it! We can settle things here." Kirino beg.

"SHUT UP SENPAI!"

It shock his senior. It just about an adoption. Why Kariya have to feel that way.

"K-Kariya…" Kirino didn't dare to talk anything else after what the tealnet just did.

"SHUT UP! You don't understand anything senpai! Nothing! You never know how I feel!" without the pink hair notice, Kariya let out a tear.

"B-But we can talk about this…right?"

"Senpai…You know what…"

"huh?"

"I TOTALLY HATE YOU! THAT'S THE REASON WHY I ACT THAT WAY! I HATE YOU SENPAI! I HATE YOU!" Kariya screams as loud as he could.

Shock was only the expression appear on Kirino's face. 'Kariya hate me? But why, we were so close and he doesn't seems to be annoy with me' The pink hair is shock and confused at the same time. Why would Kariya hate him. What did he do to make Kariya hate him. Was it about when he talk about the adoption. That couldn't be. It just a little thing, why it would make until Kariya hates him so much. Kirino can't think anymore. But before he can say anything else.

"Please Senpai….Leave me alone!"

The pink hair just stare at his junior room door. Before he knew it, Kirino leaves the place without even saying any word. Even when Hiroto ask him, he just ignored it. Kirino can feel the pain inside his chest. Kariya's word keep repeating in his head. He still can't believe why Kariya hates him. After that, Kirino realize that he was crying. 'Why Kariya…why…' Kirino just stand on the street crying.

* * *

While Kariya on the same side was also crying. He ignore any of the knocks on his door. Kariya was also shock after what he yell to his senior. He actually doesn't really meant it. He never had any hate feelings towards the pink hair. But he also has his reason for not want to be Kirino's brother.

"Kirino-senpai…forgive me please..I didn't really mean about it…I never hate you Senpai…in fact…I actually love you…more than a friend Senpai…"

* * *

Oookay...That's one way to spoil everything much =.= So um how was it? OwO Is it good or it is bad? Probably there's a lot of grammar mistake in here..I'm sure of it! but anyway please review! :3 I will give you cookies OwO


End file.
